pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW042: Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Luke, Don George, Trip, Bianca, Burgundy, Stephan, Georgia |michars =Antonio, Dino, Jimmy Ray, Freddy O'Martin, Scooter, Don George's apprentice, Trainers, Audience |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Ash's Oshawott (flashback), Ash's Snivy, Iris' Emolga, Cilan's Dwebble, Trip's Timburr (flashback), Trip's Gurdurr, Bianca's Minccino, Stephan's Zebstrika, Georgia's Pawniard, Luke's Zorua, Luke's Golett, Scooter's Darmanitan, Jimmy Ray's Watchog |local =Nimbasa Town |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |major =Trip's Timburr is revealed to have evolved into a Gurdurr. Cilan's Dwebble knows Rock Slide. Georgia is revealed to have a Pawniard. Iris, Cilan, Ash, Georgia and Stephan advance to next round.}} is the 42nd episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis The Don George battle tournament continues. The next battle was Cilan vs. Trip. While Cilan used Dwebble, Trip used his newly evolved Gurdurr. However, despite the evolutionary advantage, Cilan won and has moved on to the next round. Next was Stephan vs. Bianca and unfortunately Bianca lost. Then came the battle between Luke and his opponent Scooter, which Luke won. Finally, the battle between Iris and Jimmy Ray which Iris won. Soon the quarter-finals were underway with Ash going up against Georgia and her new Pawniard. If she beat Iris without batting an eye, how can Ash fair against her? Episode Plot The battle of Cilan and Trip is about to begin. George comments Trip will have a serious battle due to the fact Cilan is the Gym Leader. Cilan hopes the battle will be exciting, though Trip tells he has come a far way since defeating Chili. Iris has doubts about Cilan losing, though Burgundy is still annoyed and wants to see him down. Trip sends Gurdurr and Cilan sends Dwebble. Dwebble attacks with X-Scissor, but misses. Dwebble goes to slash Gurdurr, who intercepts its attack. Gurdurr uses Rock Smash, causing Dwebble's shell to be cracked. Gurdurr repeats the attack, but misses. Gurdurr attacks via Stone Edge, hurting Dwebble. As Luke documents the scenes, Bianca wonders where Zorua is, for she is missing. Trip is amazed Cilan has not given up yet, but Cilan goes to make his attack. Gurdurr uses Dynamic Punch, though Dwebble avoids the attacks. Meanwhile, Bianca is searching for Zorua and meets up with Georgia, who has not seen Zorua. Bianca asks Georgia again, though the former Georgia is Zorua, who runs away, so Bianca chases her. Dwebble gets out and uses Shell Smash, increasing its power. Combined with Rock Slide, Dwebble imprisons Gurdurr. Gurdurr tries to get out, but gets defeated by Dwebble's X-Scissor. Cilan praises Dwebble, though Trip photos Cilan, for he does not want to forget this defeat. Luke documents Cilan, though the real Luke comes, scolding Zorua. Burgundy is displeased by Cilan's victory, hoping the next battle will end in his failure. Bianca tries to find Zorua, but gets warned her battle will commence against Stephan. Minccino tickles Zebstrika and attacks it with DoubleSlap. Zebstrika uses Shock Wave on Minccino and stomps on him, defeating him. Luke battles, his Golett using Shadow Punch to defeat Darmanitan. Iris' Emolga attracts Watchog and defeats it using Hidden Power. With the battles over, Don George advises everyone to go to the Pokémon Center to get some rest, for tomorrow is the second round. Ash goes to the Pokémon Center, seeing Trip going away. Trip tells Ash he has no reason for stay, for his Pokémon will not get any stronger by watching others battle. Ash goes to convince him, but Cilan says he should let him go, to follow his own path. During the night, the heroes eat dinner. Ash and Stephan make a competition to eat faster. Zorua transformed into Iris, so Bianca asks Zorua what does she like to eat. Zorua transforms into Axew, making Bianca mistake the real Axew as Zorua. Iris pulls Axew with Bianca and they argue. Luke documents the movie, while Zorua shifts back and goes away, with Bianca chasing her. Later, Ash and Pikachu are filled, while Dwebble fixes its rock. Burgundy comes, wanting Cilan to lose the next round, making the heroes wonder when will she stop with that speech. The next day, the heroes appear in front of the stadium. Georgia comes, admitting Iris has become stronger, for Georgia needs such trainers as a Dragon Buster. They continue to argue, so Cilan tells them to calm down. Zorua appears and transforms into Georgia, allowing Iris to taunt Georgia, claiming Georgia is too scared to battle her. At the stadium, the screen displays the next competitors - Ash and Georgia will have to battle each other. At the stadium, the screen displays the next battles. Ash faces Georgia, Cilan is against Luke and Iris vs. Stephan. Ash sends Snivy and Georgia her Pawniard. Snivy starts with Leaf Storm, but Pawniard cuts the leaves with Metal Claw. Snivy uses Leaf Storm, though Pawniard evades and attacks with Metal Claw, hurting Snivy. Snivy uses Attract, but with no effect, for Pawniard is a girl. Pawniard retaliates with Iron Head, and hits the ground. Snivy uses Vine Whip, reflecting the rocks on Pawniard's head, blocking its blade. Snivy uses Vine Whip on Pawniard, hurting it. Snivy uses Leaf Blade, but hits the rock, enabling Pawniard to use its attacks. Pawniard uses Guillotine, showing its strength as the ground crashes. Snivy uses Vine Whip to toss Pawinard, who comes to the ground and swings Snivy instead. Pawniard prepares to use Guillotine, while Snivy is still on the ground, exhausted. Debuts Pokémon Gurdurr (Trip's) Trivia *This was the final episode broadcast in analogue TV in Japan due to a switch-over to digital signals in Japan 3 days after the Japanese airing. *Who's That Pokémon?: Gurdurr (US) Gallery Burgundy does not like Cilan to win BW042 2.jpg Dwebble dodges Gurdurr's attack BW042 3.jpg Gurdurr smashes Dwebble's rock BW042 4.jpg Zorua impersonates Georgia BW042 5.jpg Luke is annoyed at Zorua copying others' appearances BW042 6.jpg Zebstrika gets affected by Hyper Voice BW042 7.jpg Minccino gets hit by Shock Wave BW042 8.jpg Golett uses Shadow Punch on Darmanitan BW042 9.jpg Emolga defeats an attracted Watchog BW042 10.jpg Trip announces his departure BW042 11.jpg Zorua giggles BW042 12.jpg Axew gets pulled by Iris and Luke BW042 13.jpg Ash and Pikachu are filled IrisAxew.jpg Iris notices Dwebble fixing its shell... BW042 14.jpg ...which it finishes. BW042 15.jpg The heroes do not see what is with Burgundy BW042 16.jpg Ash vs. Georgia BW042 17.jpg Pawniard is a girl BW042 18.jpg Pawniard got her head stuck BW042 19.jpg Snivy crushes the rock by accident BW042 20.jpg Pawniard displays her strength using Guillotine }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Episodes focusing on Trip Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes